happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jailsheep and Jailboar
'Jailsheep and Jailboar '''is a season 62 episode of HTFF. In this episode, Lammy and Truffles are thrown in prison for turning Mount Rushmore into a dump; Truffles takes to it, but Lammy desperately tries to get out. Roles Starring * Lammy * Truffles Featuring * Lumpy * Mr. Pickles Appearances * Superspeed * Generic Tree Friends * The Zebra Plot Lammy and Mr. Pickles stare at the majestic Mount Rushmore. Truffles comes by to rudely tell Lammy to get out of the way so he can see. As the two get in an arguement, Superspeed is seen trying to park his garbage truck. Mr. Pickles gets under one of the wheels, causing the truck to slip down a ledge, littering the area in trash. The truck crashes into the mountain and destroys a large portion of it. Police officer Lumpy shows up just in time to witness the calamity. Since Lammy and Truffles are the only people there, Lumpy assumes they did it and tosses them into his police car. An injured Superspeed climbs back up only to be ran over as Lumpy drives his suspects to jail. Once in prison, Lammy desperately pleas she is innocent. Truffles is dissatisfied at first, until Lumpy delivers them lunch. Lammy is disgusted so they are served more. Truffles gets a clever plan. He begs Lumpy not to massage his feet, so Lumpy does, and Truffles pretends he is suffering. As the prisoners are outside smashing rocks in the hot sun, Truffles is relaxing in a rubber pool, faking pain in order to fool Lumpy some more. Lammy watches the Zebra toss himself over a wall using the weight chained to his leg. She tries to climb over the wall, dragging Truffles along because they were chained together. Lumpy notices the escape and pulls on Truffles' end of the chain. Lammy, at the top of the wall, hangs on to the point where her leg rips off. She falls outside the perimiters and hops off as quickly as possible. Lumpy prepares to chase Lammy, but Truffles now tells him to "not" bring him a big-screen TV and a recliner. Lumpy once again does the opposite of these demands. Meanwhile, Lammy reaches the road and sees a truck coming by, so she gets it to stop and pick her up. The driver happens to be none other than Mr. Pickles. She hops into the vehicle and they drive away. Unfortunately, Mr. Pickles flies out the window just as the truck is about to crash. Lammy is unable to reach the brake pad because of her missing foot, so she crashes into a rebuilt Mount Rushmore, destroying it a second time. Back at the prison, Truffles is now free to go, but he begs to stay as Lumpy drags him to the exit. Truffles is tossed out the front door and subsequently flattened by one of Mount Rushmore's rolling heads. After releasing the fugitive, Lumpy goes to eat lunch. His meal turns out to be leg of lamb (Lammy's leg, with the chain still attached). A certain pickle lands on the platter as the episode ends. Deaths #Superspeed is ran over by Lumpy's police car. #Lammy either dies in the crash or when the mountain falls apart. #Truffles is flattned by one of Mount Rushmore's heads. Trivia * This is where Truffles made his starring appearance again instead of having an appearance role. * The title is similar to that of another episode; Jail Rabbit and Puppet. * The episode is inspired by the ''The Looney Tunes Show episode "Jailbird and Jailbunny" * In order to avoid controversy, the Mount Rushmore in this episode has generic tree friend heads rather than the presidents' heads. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes